In a conventional air conditioner, information such as model setting and function setting (hereinafter, “setting information”), determined by a DIP switch and a jumper cut, is held in an outdoor control substrate incorporated in an outdoor device and in an indoor control substrate incorporated in an indoor device (hereinafter, “outdoor/indoor control substrate”). In a case where a fault has occurred in the conventional air conditioner as described above, after the outdoor/indoor control substrate is replaced with a service control substrate, it is necessary to set the same setting as the setting information, having been set in the outdoor/indoor control substrate, in the service control substrate through a worker's operation. Therefore, in the conventional air conditioner, there is a possibility of incorrectly setting the setting information in the service control substrate.
In order to solve the problem as described above, a typical conventional technique in Patent Literature 1 mentioned below is configured to forward the information, recorded in a remote controller, to a memory in an air-conditioning unit and record this information in the memory, when a control substrate in the air-conditioning unit is replaced.